Heastrid
Heastrid is the femslash ship between Astrid Hofferson and Heather from the How to Train Your Dragon fandom. Canon Riders of Berk When they first met, Astrid became suspicious of Heather just before the Dragon Riders brought her back to Berk; and when she became the reason why Hiccup forgot their race Astrid began to dislike her. Because of this, the others assume that Astrid is jealous of Heather being the new "rooster in the hen house", to which Astrid denies. After words she kept an eye on Heather as she caught her reader the Book of Dragons and getting her dragon Stormfly to like her, but no one would take Astrid's clams seriously and would side with Heather, even after she caught Heather passing information to the Outcast Tribe, but Heather made sure that Hiccup wouldn't believe a word Astrid says. Until Heather stole the book and manged to deliver it to the Outcasts when they chased after her, where the two girls had a cat fight on Stormfly's back. After they brought Heather back to Berk, where she was thrown in prison for her deception, she kept on escaping while Astrid recaptures her. Heather begs Astrid to let her go as she wasn't helping the Outcast Tribe by choice but by force if she wants her parents back, but after the lies Heather told them Astrid wasn't hear Heather out or trust her. In order to get the book back Astrid dresses herself up as Heather so she can trick the Outcasts into giving the book back to her, but just as Astrid was about to make her get away the Outcast Chief shows her Heather's captured parents; and realized that she was telling the truth. Feeling bad for mistrusting Heather when she had an non-lie truth, Astrid made sure that she and the other Dragon Riders save Heather's parents, as well as get their book back. Just as the Outcasts were able to over power and capture them, Heather flies to their rescue on Stormfly's back. Astrid apologies to Heather for not believing, to which Heather tells her that she understands and has no hard feelings towards her or the others. Once they were all able to retrieve who and what they came for and made it back to Berk in once piece, Heather thanks Astrid for her help and hugs her before she and her parents leave Berk. Race to the Edge Season One Three years later, their paths crossed with each others as Astrid and the other Dragons Riders began to search for a rouge dragon rider that ended up being Heather. Before the rouge dragon rider's identity was revealed to them, Heather had used a chicken drumstick to trap Astrid and Stormfly in a cave to prevent her from getting involved in her revenge seeking mission, which is why she didn't tell Astrid her reasons for it when she stated what Heather had earlier done to her, along with Heather's chicken move reminding Astrid of that time when Heather had used some to gain Stormfly's trust. Astrid didn't hold Heather's actions against her when they invited her back to their outpost, Dragon's Edge, and is fund of Heather's new tough girl personality and skills, along with liking Heather's double-bladed axe and wants to ask Heather about it. The next day after Hiccup saves Heather from Dagur, both he and Heather's explain the true reason behind her actions towards those ship and that Heather's adaptive family were killed when her former home village was attacked by Dagur. Despite what happened the last time Heather lied to them, Astrid forgave her before surjecting that they have some girl time together, alone. Where they throw their axes on targets, talked about boys and jumped off a cliff and onto the backs of their dragons, before Heather subjects that they fly back to the island that she was originally camping on before they found her. Season Two When they met again, they did as enemies as Heather is shown to have sided with her deranged brother and the ruthless Dragon Hunters. Season Three After discovering Fishlegs' letters to Heather and were able to convince her to come back to the Edge for a few days "visit", Astrid and Heather hug each other. Season Four Season Five Season Six Moments Race to the Edge *Heather tells Snotlout that she is giving Astrid the flowers as a show of thanks after Astride lended her axe to her. Fanon Heastrid is one of the most popular femslash ships of the How to Train Your Dragon fandom, because of the their sister-like friendship in Race to the Edge. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Astrid/Heather tag on FanFiction.Net DEVIANTART : TUMBLR : : WIKIS : Gallery Heastrid_RttE_S2.jpg MLadies_by_andrea0325.png Warrior_Queens_by_andrea0325.png Heathstrid_Wedding_by_andrea0325.png Navigation